


to the power of two

by AlexSeanchai (EllieMurasaki)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, F/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 05:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17318996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/AlexSeanchai
Summary: Falling in love with the wrong person.





	to the power of two

Chat Noir is an overdramatic goof with an awful sense of humor and he is _far_ too reckless and self-sacrificial, but he is loyal and dependable and compassionate and devoted to her, and if it weren't for Adrien—

Marinette keeps forgetting he's made of not designer jeans and carefully framed photography but mortal flesh and blood, but she is passionate and creative and outspoken and adores him, and if it weren't for Ladybug—

If only two times two made two.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Dreamwidth](https://alexseanchai.dreamwidth.org/) and [Tumblr](http://alexseanchai.tumblr.com/).


End file.
